The Time Lord Victorious
The Time Lord Victorious is the persona of the time lord formerly know as the Doctor from a Parallel universe after losing grip on his sanity after the deaths of several of his companions in his Universe. Consumed by the rage and pain, The Victorious becomes the ultimate threat to the Multiverse, He dominates it with an iron fist and hopes to spread his version of harmony to even more realities. The Destruction Of The Dalek's In His Fourth Incarnation Fourth Doctor (Earth-12) The Doctor while Travelling alone was dispatched by the time lords to interfere in the Genesis of the Daleks, the doctor helped instigate a Thal uprising and after learning of the plan of the chief Kaled scientist Davos. managed rig the Dalek incubation room with explosives which would end the threat of the Daleks all together. As he is about to touch the two exposed wire ends to set them off, he hesitates, questioning whether he has the right to make that decision. Realising the opportunity he has he sets off the explosion ending the daleks setting their evolution back and allowing the Thals to reconquer skaro. The Time Lords welcomed the doctor back to Galifrey as a hero and he was given honours from the president Rassilon himself The Death Of Adric The beginning of the Doctor's downward spiral began during the doctors fifth incarnation, sent on another mission by the time lord high council, an encounter with a group of Mondassion cybermen ended with not only the destruction of the entire Cyber fleet and their motherships but the death of the doctors young companion Adric (Plan of the Rani) after he sacrificed himself to save the doctor. The doctor returned to galifrey a broken man, the high council celebrated his defeat of the cyber race his long time friends The Rani (Earth-12) and Thirteenth Master (Earth-12) where the only ones who saw the doctors true emotions, the doctor committed suicide trying to end his misery this led to him regenerating into his sixth incarnation, a tall man, with long, curly, blonde hair and green eyes. who seemed only fuelled by rage. During a council meeting the newly regenerated doctor entered the chamber much to the shock of the other time lords assembled, when quizzed on his new appearance he remarked "change was in order" describing his new form having "a noble brow," as well as "a firm mouth, and a face beaming with a vast intelligence". This new incarnation seemed for more arrogant then the previous and when under direct stress had a violent outburst and accidentally caused the regeneration of another time lord. rassilon called the doctor sentimental and chastised him for his love of 'lesser beings and that time lords where above the cattle' labelling him pathetic the two time lord trade harsh words with the doctor warning rassilon he could destroy everyone in 'a moment' if he wished. rassilon goaded the doctor challenging him to exact his moment upon them, the doctors simply smiled and left the chamber silently as the chamber erupted in chatter. The Second Fall of Gallifrey The Doctor, filled with rage and pain, decided that the universe needed new order but not from the corruption and eventual megalomania of the Time Lords or any other higher civilization. He used his TARDIS to allow several different armies from countless worlds to lay a full-frontal assault on Gallifrey. In mere hours, he himself brought about the near extinction of his own race and his home world was reduced to a wasteland with only small outposts of life. With the armies' purpose now fulfilled, the Doctor tricked them once more, he told them the time lords would return if Omega (Earth-12) wasn't destroyed. marching themselves into a black hole and destroying themselves instantly. The doctor sent out a destress signal to a pocket universe, telling the inhabitants there was safety there, but ultimately it was a trap and beings who fed on artron energy awaited to feast on the Tardis's heading there way The Galactic Coup The Doctor then began his great plan for conquest of the universe, decimating all governments and political powers, outwitting all of them and ruthlessly slaughtering all in his path, He needed no armies he stood alone. First The Shadow Proclamation fell, and soon all others followed. The Doctor soon found himself in charge of vast sways of life bringing piece to war torn planets and threatening swift action to anyone who dared interfere with his grand plan. Staying true to his word, all protests and rebellions were dealt with swiftly. To demonstrate his power make his intentions know, he vaporised the world of Agronda without batting an eyelid and had all the other civilizations meet him and dine with him on the asteroid field created from the once lush worlds remains, showing absolutely no remorse he told his guest this was the fate of those who rebelled. His title of 'Doctor' was then abandoned and replaced with 'the Time Lord Victorious' - Lord of Time, Controller of All Life in the Universe. The Great Purge The Time Lord Victorious began shaping things to bend to his will. He began destroying the planets of every creature who dared defy him in the past. This included Sontar , Raxacorricofallapatorious and even The Ood-Sphere - trillions of lifeforms snuffed out by the Victorious and his army of robotic soldiers. The Victorious made sure that all major threats were dealt with so that no one would dare defy or challenge his word. The newly created Dalek race tried to wage war on the Victorious a large last ditch attempt by the rebel forces to defeat their common enemy. but the entire remnants of their armies, colonies and eventually their species were destroyed, the victorious simply would defeat them by might or rewrite history in his favour. The Victorious had indeed brought peace he reigned supreme and his rule was unmatched and unchallenged. Arrival of the Other Doctor With The Victorious' victory over the Dalek race, there were no any longer true threats to him. with no more blood to spill, he became more cruel and bloodthirsty. Eventually, he would make races under his control fight in blood sport to appease him, on occasion decided to cause extinction level events and then swoop and rescue the worthy simply for the frill. Not long after this, The Victorious' TARDIS, now with a dark blue nearly black colouration, started malfunctioning. It started to counter The Victorious' decisions, and refused to allow him to travel to some destinations. Unhappy, The Victorious simply and with out hesitation mutilated his Tardis and essentially lobotomised it, placing the consciousness of it in a female human body that resembled Romana simply referred to as "Bad Wolf". The woman, having the power of the Time Vortex in her was able to escape by travelling to another parallel universe. Shortly after arriving, her body psychically breaking down and her life coming to an end the bad Wolf realized that this universe must have its own version of The Doctor, and perhaps, he or she may be exactly what their universe needed. The Bad wolf made her way to earth and after years of searching came upon the doctor on earth in the town of Sheffield now in her second incarnation of her second regeneration cycle upon hearing of her parallel self's actions the doctor was Appalled and did not think twice about helping. The Doctor then travelled to her past to find every single one of her previous incarnations, to help her stop The Victorious. The bad wolf used her powers to bend reality to return the doctors to her original reality, the victorious sensing the return of his creation arrived to great them with a grand armada. now in his 9th body and looking much older, pronounced wrinkles on where carved into his craggy, careworn face, resembling a man in his seventies. he now wore crimson time lord armour with a billowing cape, upon his chin he sported a full grey Van Dyke beard with His hair coloured a deep silver, which he slicked up in peaks at the top of his head, the victorious stared out at the flotillas of Tardis's and ordered his ships to open fire. First Defeat The 24 Doctors attempted to destroy the connection between the two universes. However the Time Lord Victorious destroyed the Eleventh Doctors' TARDIS to stop this. The Eleventh Doctor stole the Time Lord Victorious's TARDIS, replacing his old one. As a result, he began to become corrupted by the Dark Matrix in the stolen TARDIS. He and his other incarnations battled the Time Lord Victorious, but the Eleventh became corrupted and evil. He began to regenerate, due to the dark energies of the Dark Matrix killing his cells, and the blast of regenerative energy was so powerful that it incinerated the Time Lord Victorious and damaged his TARDIS, which, as a result, renewed itself into its' original form. And thus, the Twelfth Doctor was born. Reawakening The Victorious Awoke newly regenerated in a new reality his former memories wiped from temporal energies of the previous battle he was left without a tardis or any idea where he was eventually he was found by a young women called clara oswald in a small seaside town on the coast off the north east of England. her family helped him heal and he grew to love them like a loving grandfather. Soon the The victorious encountered this universes version of the master the victorious who killed clara and her family during a battle with this universe version of the doctor. seeing the destruction after the battle this version of doctor came to comfort the crying old man in the burnt up house, the enraged victorious snapped remembering his previous incarnations memories, in a blind rage his hands gripped around the throat of the young timelord before him he strangled this version of the doctor before he could fight back. as the doctors body crackled with regeneration energy the victorious reached for the nearest thing a set of cutlery and drove two butter knives into the doctors hearts halting the doctors regeneration process killing him permanently, a peacful death compared to what he did to the master. They Say The masters screams could be heard for miles around and no one dared look upon what the victorious had done, it is possible through dark means to rip regenerations from a time lord but the process is so horrific it can cause the time lord having the regeneration ripped mental damage and agony beyond comprehension but he victorouis didn't care, he only managed to extract four regenerations from this version on the master before he was atomised by the process but four would have to be enough Return To Galifrey Following His Torture of the master the victorious set to work modifying the masters Tardis, ashamed to face the judgement of the other doctors own. after many hours he had turned the masters tardis into a highly functioning battle tardis The victorious Returned Category:Stories